Accidents Happen
by Merlinshmerlin
Summary: Ready for another mission? Kirk and the crew get ready to observe an unknown planet but before they do anything something happens! I can tell you there will be a lot of hurt!jim and bones BFF. No slash. Rating for a bit of language.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

"Captain's Log, Stardate 43127.8. A couple crew members are to be sent on an expedition to observe the unknown inhabitants of the planet Milima Hatari, I included. Doctor Leonard McCoy and Hikaru Sulu will be accompanying me on this mission."

* * *

"Ready to beam down, sir?" asked Scotty in his thick Scottish accent looking at the three crew members suited up in their starfleet uniforms ready to explore the unknown.

"Sure as he-," the captain momentarily paused as he received that eyebrow from Spock,"-ck. Sure as _heck_, Scotty." Jim glared at Spock. Lately Spock had been getting onto Jim for cursing and he didn't have a clue why.

"Very well then, sir. Just give me a moment to calibrate the sens-"

"Wait!" Sulu interrupted,"I'll be right back. Ehh- I forgot to use the restroom." He said awkwardly while everyone gave him strange looks.

Bones impatiently grumbled as he rolled his eyes but then widened them in realization,"Oh I forgot something too." He said as his face turned a little red from embarrassment.

"Dammit, man. You've got to be better prepared. And where did Scotty go?" Jim glared at Bones as he quickly ran out of the transport room.

"Um he said he went to get something." Replied one of the crew members staring at his PADD. He was clearly more interested in whatever he was looking at than anything that was going on around him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jim laughed and rubbed his hands down his tired face.

He glanced down at his feet for a moment and when he looked back up he saw some commotion and felt himself begin to teleport. The white, glowing rings surrounding his body began to form as he hear that light ringing noise.

"Spock! What the-" Jim yelled as he began to dematerialize.

"Jim!" Spock called, reaching after him, but he had already completely dissolved.

* * *

"HELL!" He finished his sentence as he fell through the air.

Falling maybe 8 feet from the ground was terrifying. He hit the rocky surface of what seemed to be a mountain and rolled down its steep decline. His shirt was snagged on rocks and sticks as he toppled over them, and he knew there would be large bruises from them later. Something very sharp snagged his side, which sent a searing pain across his entire torso until finally he hit a large rock at the bottom that halted his insane tumble but resulted in a blow to the head.

'_Agh_ ' he groaned and grabbed the back of his head while he attempted to blink away the fuzzy black spots that danced in his vision. It was like the image of a television that lost its signal, his vision slowly began to fade, but he didn't lose consciousness. Jim was hit by that horrible sensation of almost fainting accompanied by a wave of nausea. After a blow to the head like this it was expected that this would happen. Jim bent over and vomited away from himself. _This is not a good sign_ he thought as he tried to spit the horrible taste out of his mouth._ Deep breaths_ he told himself, _Calm down_.

* * *

"Mr. Scott, we have been approached by a serious dilemma." Spock informed Scotty, who was jogging back into the transport room.

"Yeah? Whit kin'?" Scotty asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"It appears that the Captain has been beamed down to the planet without proper synchronization."

"What?" Scotty raised his voice,"Who did it? How did thes happen?

"Well, Mr. Scott, I fear you would not believe me if I told you."

"Oh come on, Spock it cannae be that crazy, we are in the middle of space for pete's sake!"

"Well we were interrupted by something I could not distinguish. It all happened so fast. The controls were tampered with and before we knew it the captain was gone."

"You're right." Scotty bit his lip.

"About what, Mr. Scott?" Spock raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"I don't believe you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I took to dog and cat out for those of you who started following this from the beginning.**

** Even I noticed how dumb it was.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Bones rushed back in the transport room with the forgotten item, a large medical kit, around his shoulder. He glanced around and saw Scotty and Spock bickering with the two crewmen who were operating the teleport, but no Jim.

"Where the hell has Jim gone?" Bones asked impatiently.

None of them paid Bones very much attention and continued to sort out whatever they were fuming over.

Sulu walked in at that moment and also realized Jim's absence.

"Where-?" Sulu asked, pointing in the direction of the teleport pad.

"You've got me." Bones shrugged and turned towards the other men,"HEY!" He yelled,his voice gruff and commanding, and everyone quieted down.

"Where did Jim go and what's the problem?" Bones asked them as if they were all under his command.

"We seem to have come across an issue, Doctor." Spock informed Bones calmly.

"What happened?" Bones inquired.

"We donnae exactly know, but we do know the captain is gone, just like that poof! Haven't seen anything like it in all me days."

"Gone _where_?" Bones squinted in disbelief.

"Somewhere on the planet. We do not know his absolute location and his communicator seems to have been broken." Spock chimed in.

"Dammit ,Jim. it's always you isn't it?" Bones grumbled. "How the _hell_ did this happen?"

"We would tell you if we knew, Doctor." Spock informed him shortly,"Now if you'll excuse us, we need to locate the captain. Being beamed down to a planet without proper synchronization can prove to be lethal in many instances."

"Lethal?" Bones was beginning to get worried now.

* * *

Jim leaned against the large rock he landed on, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead as he calmed down. He opened his eyes and took a moment to check his surroundings. The area was sloped, rocky, and muddy; not unlike an earth mountain; it was covered in trees that resembled a common pine tree, but rather than green needles, they were blue and gold. The base of the tree was unusual though. It wasn't growing in dirt, it came straight out of a rock and the bark on the trunk was smooth and shiny like copper.

He looked around and saw a familiar object in a puddle of mud a few feet away from where he was sitting. Jim leaned over, attempting to reach the object but was stopped when a piercing pain shot up his side. He gasped and fell against his shoulder on the cool rocky surface. It felt refreshing with the warmth from the sun that beat down relentlessly on the planet. He rolled over on his back and leaned up to get a look at his side and choked a little when he saw his shirt was ripped and stained with a large amount of blood. _If Bones were here, he'd be having a stroke,_ Jim thought to himself. He slowly moved his hand to his shirt and pulled it up to get a better look at his wound. There was a large, swollen gash that went from the side of his lower back to his front around his hip, and it was bleeding an excessive amount, covering his entire side with blood. When he touched the gash it was one of the most painful things he had ever experienced as it stung from the sweat and dirt on his hand. He laid his head back on the ground and attempted to catch his breath, but as his head touched the smooth rocky surface it pushed on the large bruise that had formed on the back of his head from his collision with the rock. He clenched his jaw and sat up quickly, which severely agitated his side and made his head spin. Jim leaned forward with his head in his hands to keep himself from passing out.

When the spinning finally ceased he felt the back of his head for the bruise and found that his hair was wet and felt the large bump that was causing him a great deal of pain. He brought his hand back from his head and there was blood on his fingers. When he saw the blood a noise escaped his mouth that was definitely not a whimper, because James T. Kirk captain of the USS enterprise does _not _whimper.

He remembered his communicator and reached for his pocket but it wasn't there. Pausing for a moment to think of what he should do now he recalled that the object in the mud had looked very much like his communicator. It took him a minute to adjust his body without increasing the pain that was already throbbing, but he painstakingly pulled himself towards the object and grabbed it. It was in fact his communicator, however, it was caked in mud and did not seem to want to turn on. He scraped the mud off of the outside of it and the buttons, but it proved to be a pointless task. Since when did a little bit of mud cause starfleet grade equipment to fail, he thought to himself There was something about this planet that seemed to run Jim the wrong way. Disappointed, he shoved it back in his pocket in case it did end up becoming useful and discovered that there was a bruise on his hip from falling against his communicator when he was rolling down the hill.

There wasn't much he could do at this point except hope that someone would come or man up and find a way to help his injuries. He needed to stem the bleeding quickly, but without his chief medical officer, Jim would have to make do with what was around him. He tilted his head back and gazed at the greenish-blue sky and hoped that somewhere up above the crew of the USS Enterprise was trying to find a way to rescue him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me in the comments anything you think I ought to fix or make different! More words per chapter? I think so. **

**[Or just give me some feedback on the plot :)]**


End file.
